


Between Friends

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been best friends with Sam for years but hiding your real feelings is getting harder and harder. Stuck in a hotel room together one night might be just the thing you need to take things to the next level…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends

 “Wow, this place looks…uh, great.”

           Sam glances over at you, “Alright, so the hotel is run down. But there’s that tourist trap down the street that we have to go to tomorrow morning. That’s why I booked this place!”

           “I don’t know why we couldn’t have just taken a plane to visit your brother. This whole driving sixteen hours thing has been pretty awful.”

           You aren’t lying. When Sam had pitched the driving sixteen hours thing to go see his brother, you had agreed only because at the time, it seemed okay. Sam had been your best friend for as long as you could remember. You were used to getting dragged around on trips like this.

           But then the air conditioning in his car broke halfway through and the trip went from pretty dull to painfully long. Sam didn’t seem to notice that it was the middle of summer and they were both sweating buckets but you had bought one of those cheap fans that could spray water on you and had been dousing yourself in it ever since.

           Now, after a full day of driving, you had finally gotten to the hotel for the night. You had just wanted to push through but Sam had refused. There was some tourist trap down the street – a dinosaur park filled with phony looking creations that he wanted to see. He had booked a room at this hotel just so they could walk to it tomorrow morning before setting out again.

           Staring at the hotel, where half the sign was burnt out and the other half flickering, you wrinkle your nose, “This looks like a place we’d get murdered in.”

           Sam ran his fingers across the steering wheel, “Aw, come on. Maybe it looks better in the day.”

           “Doubtful.”

           “You’re just grumpy because you’ve been slowly sweating to death for the last eight hours.”

           “I feel like a cooked turkey. How does it not bother you?” You ask, glancing over at him.

           He shrugs. His white t-shirt is sticking to him from the sweat. You averted your gaze quickly. Nope. Not today. Not now. You get out of the car, grabbing your backpack. Sam grabs his own bag and you walk into the lobby together.

           The hotel isn’t much. The woman behind the counter is practically half asleep with a magazine in her lap. She speaks in a slow, lazy tone when Sam checks the two of you in. You can’t stop thinking about taking a shower.

           Down the hallway, to a corner room, Sam unlocks the door with a key, joking about how old fashioned this place is. You follow him in, closing the door behind you and practically run into him.

           “What is your deal? If there is a corpse in here, I swear to God…” You mumble under your breath.

           “No, just ah, one bed. King sized, at least. I booked two beds but this place apparently didn’t get the memo.” He says, putting his bag to the floor.

           You peer over him and see the one bed. Your chest constricts and you try to ignore it. You’ve shared beds with Sam before. You two have been friends since he beat up that kid who was bullying you back in first grade on the playground. This was not your first time sharing a bed with Sam Drake.

           Yet for some reason it was hitting you harder than it ever had before.

           “Great, can’t wait to hear you snore in my ear all night.” You say, trying to keep your voice casual.

           “Whatever. You showering first or am I?”

           “Me. Definitely me. You drag me around in your broken ass car for hours to see fake dinosaurs. I’m showering first.”

           Sam doesn’t protest. There’s a small patio area at the back of the room and he goes out to smoke. You stand in the doorway to the bathroom for a moment, watching him. He doesn’t see you so you take an extra couple of seconds to admire the way he flicks his lighter and takes a drag off of his cigarette. Then you dart back into the bathroom and try to ignore how much you are blushing.

           Stupid, so stupid. Who falls for their best friend? Through childhood and your teenage years, you had felt nothing like that in regards to Sam. It wasn’t until the last few years that you two had grown closer and those feelings had emerged. But Sam had never looked at you that way. He had always treated you like a little sister. Talk about being foolish.                      

           At least the shower felt amazing. By the time you step out, you feel as if you have your head on straight. You change into your pajamas and go back out into the room. Sam is fighting with the TV, trying to get a picture to come in. He looks over at you and smirks.

           “Nice pajamas.”

           “Shut up.” You reply, feeling oddly defensive.

           “Well, I’m hopping in. See if you can get the TV to work, alright?”

           You watch him leave and hear the water turn on in the bathroom. You tell yourself not to picture him getting in there. It will do you no good to imagine him under the water, letting it roll down across his back and arms –

           Frustrated, you smack the top of the TV. The picture suddenly comes into focus, showing an infomercial. You flip through the channels but the hotel only gets three stations. One is the weather channel, one is a home shopping network and one is showing an infomercial. You regret not bringing more books to read. You pick the side of the bed you want and get settled into bed.

           When Sam comes out of the shower ten minutes later, he is wearing a grey t-shirt and sweatpants. He runs his fingers through his wet hair and looks over at the TV.

           “You fixed it. Great. What are they selling?”

           “Some vacuum that is going to change our lives.” You reply dryly as Sam slides into bed next to you.

           “Lucky us. Maybe I’ll order twenty of them and send them to Nate.”

           “Yeah, that’ll go over so well.”

           Sam grins, “He would love it. Perfect gift.”

           You were going to reply but instead yawn. You are more exhausted than you realize.

           “Tired?”

           “I think I might try to sleep.” You tell him.

           “Me too then.” He flicks off the TV and the room is plunged in darkness. The only light is a streetlight coming through the cracks of the blinds.

           You can hear Sam breathing next to you. He smells faintly of the hotel soap and cigarettes. You close your eyes and tell yourself that you are exhausted and it is time to sleep. You turn on your side away from him as if it will create an invisible wall between the two of you.

           Yet you can’t sleep. And from the way Sam is stirring next to you, he can’t either. Each time he turns in the bed, it shakes and makes it almost impossible to sleep.

           “Sam, stay still.” You finally say.

           “Sorry. Trying to get comfortable.”

           “Well, get comfortable without moving around so much. I feel like I’m on a boat or something.”

           Sam goes still. Your eyes start to feel heavy. You are ready to fall asleep. Once you are back inside that hotbox of car, you won’t be able to focus at all on being so close to Sam. Just as you are about to drift off, he moves again and the bed shakes.

           Annoyed, you groan and flop over on your back, “Sam!”

           “Sorry but I can’t sleep! I’m not trying to move. I’m sorry.”

           “It’s fine,” You say although you feel wide awake now as you stare up at the ceiling, “Try counting sheep or something.”

           “Yeah, sure, that’ll work.” He responds dryly.

           You close your eyes and try it yourself. You manage to count to five before you lose interest. You can feel the heat off of Sam’s body and you can’t help but focus on it. He is also on his back and his eyes are closed. You look at him out of the corner of your eyes. In the dark lighting, you can barely make out his jaw line and the Adam’s apple of his throat.

           “We should just put on that stupid home shopping network.” He finally says.

           You groan, “Yeah, cuz I wanna hear someone sell me some ugly leather shoes all night. What do you normally do if you can’t sleep?”

           Sam laughs, “Oh, you know.”

           “Uh, no, I don’t know. Hence why I asked.”

           “You know, I just…tend to myself.”

           “Tend to yourself.” You repeat before it dawns on you what he means and you feel your face grow hot.

           “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’m not about to whip it out right here.” He grumbles.

           For one wild second, you want to tell him to go ahead. But you swallow the words before they come close to leaving your mouth.

           Instead, you say, “Well – if you need to. I mean. I can go wait in the bathroom or something.”

           Sam laughs, “No, that’s okay. Appreciate the offer though. I wouldn’t be able to focus knowing that you were in the bathroom, waiting.”

           “Right.” You say and you know it confirms what you’ve been thinking all along – he only sees you as a little sister.

           “Mostly because, you know,” He says, “We’re best friends. Figured we’d share everything.”

           Your breath catches. You wonder if you are hearing him wrong or reading too far into what he just said. You turn to look at him but he isn’t looking at you, just staring up at the ceiling.

           “Just what, between friends?”

           “Yeah, between friends.” He replies.

           “Okay.” You say without thinking, without even knowing if you two are on the same page or not.

           Sam exhales slowly as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. In all his moving around, he had kicked off the sheets. The light poking through the blinds barely illuminates his legs. You watch, entranced as his hand travels below the hem of his sweatpants and into his underwear.

           You swear that your head goes so light that you wonder if you are going to faint. Maybe you did fall asleep and now you are imagining that Sam is doing this. You can’t move. All you can do is watch his hand move in his sweatpants.

           “This okay?” He asks you and his voice is strained.

           You nod but then realize that he can’t see you and mumble, “Yes.”

           With one hand he yanks down his sweat pants. You can barely make out his boxers. You are pretty sure by this point that you have stopped breathing. His words – between friends – echo in your head. Best friends do this sort of thing, right? You tell yourself this as you wait for him to lower his boxers.

           And he does. His hand wraps around his dick and you can make out his hand slowly stroking it. Your face is so warm that you feel as if you have come down with a fever. All you can do is stare as Sam moves his hand up and down.

           “This okay?” He asks again, his voice taunt.

           “You don’t have to keep asking.” You say in a rush as if you are afraid too many words will shatter the moment.

           Sam doesn’t reply – maybe he nods but you don’t see it – and instead he starts to move his hand a little faster. You watch him stroke his cock. Your heart is racing so hard in your chest and your head feels so light. You pinch yourself hard on the arm and wince.

           Okay, so you aren’t dreaming.

           Sam’s breathing picks up speed as he jerks himself off. His shirt has risen a little and you can make out the taunt muscles of his stomach from a slash of light from the blinds. Not touching him is becoming more and more difficult.

           “You said this was between friends, right?” You whisper.

           “Yes.” Sam whispers back.

           Unable to control yourself any longer, you reach out and brush his hand away from his cock. Then you wrap your own hand around it.

           Sam’s breath hitches and he lets out a soft noise that makes your knees feel weak. You are glad you are laying down or you probably would have fallen over.

           His dick is warm in your hands – thick and hard – and you let out a shaky breath. Sam doesn’t stop you. You start to jack him off yourself, moving your hand slowly at first and listening to the way his breathing changed.

           You can feel how wet you are. Your underwear is probably soaked through. But you don’t stop. You keep moving your hand up and down on his cock. Sam’s breathing is heavy and his eyes are half closed with pleasure.

           But you aren’t content with just this. No, you want more, you want what you have wanted for years – all of him. Before you can talk yourself out of it, you are moving down towards his dick.

           He lets out a surprised noise but he doesn’t have time to protest. Your mouth is engulfing his cock. Sam lets out a groan of pleasure and arches his hips a little. You welcome it. You roll your tongue around the head of his dick, tasting his precum and wanting more.

           Your tongue moves down his shaft and back up again. You are greedy for all of him. His cock hits the back of your throat and still it isn’t enough. You move your tongue up his entire length and then swallow him again.

           The taste of him – the taste of your Sam in your mouth – is making you delirious. You don’t feel like yourself with his dick in your mouth. You feel as if you are coming out of a shell you had been surrounding yourself in the entire time you had been hanging out with him. This is what you have wanted for years – to make him moan in pleasure from the things that you were doing to him.

           His breath catches as you ram his cock down your throat again. Your eyes are closed tightly and you can feel his dick throbbing in your mouth. You don’t want to stop. You want Sam to cum and you want to taste him.

           You dart your tongue across the head of his dick and he lets out a grunt before saying, “I’m going to –”

           Then his hips raise up again and you make sure his cock is deep in your mouth. It twitches and then he begins to cum in your mouth. The taste of him is all over your tongue, all over your senses. You don’t want to waste a drop. You have wanted this for far too long.

           Sam shudders and you swallow his entire load. Some has dribbled out of your mouth and you wipe it onto your fingers before sucking them clean as well. Sam is out of breath, lying there.

           You are still soaking wet but back away from him, laying down next to him, trying to think of something to say. You are suddenly worried he is going to be creeped out by the fact you just went for it like that.

           He rolls over onto his side and props himself up on his elbow. You can feel his eyes on you. You wonder if he is going to tell you he is going to sleep on the floor or something.

           Instead, Sam goes, “Your turn.”

           Surprised, you turn to face him although you can only make out one side of his face in the low light, “What?”

           “Your turn.” He repeats.

           “I-”

           “What? You thought I was going to let you do all that work and not do anything back?” He asks and you can see that he is grinning.

           Your heart is starting to beat quickly again. Yes, you did think that. You thought he would have been disgusted by what you did. Yet Sam moves closer to you. His hand touches your stomach and starts to go lower.

           You stay perfectly still, unable to take another breath. His index finger runs down the front of your underwear.

           “Look at that,” He whispers, “Someone was enjoying themselves.”

           “Sam, I –”

           “Relax. You aren’t very good at that; you know? You worry too much.”

           He moves your underwear to the side and his finger finally touches your soaking wet pussy. You emit a small gasp as he drags his finger down your slit. Then he removes his finger. You watch as he brings it to his mouth and licks it clean. You can just see his tongue slide over the top of his finger.

           “Just as I thought.” He finally says.

           “W-What?”

           “You taste good. I always figured you would taste good.”

           Always figured – did that mean…? That couldn’t mean he had thought about this before, could it? But you don’t get a chance to think anymore because Sam slides his hand back down into your pajama bottoms. His finger goes inside you and you find yourself clutching his t-shirt with your hand.

           “I’m going to make you cum.” He says confidently.

           You manage to find your voice, “I don’t want to – I mean – if you can’t, it’s okay.”

           Surprised, he stops moving and looks at you, “If I can’t?”

           “Right. I know it’s hard – sometimes it’s tricky to get girls off and –”

           He is moving his finger again in slow circles inside of you and it makes you stumble all over your words. Your tongue feels as if it weighs a thousand pounds. You can still taste his cum in your mouth which makes it even harder to focus.

           “Don’t they always get you off? Your past boyfriends?”

           “Ah, no, I’ve never – I’ve never finished with them before.”

           Sam laughs at this, a low laugh that sends shivers down your spine, “You’re kidding me.”

           “No. They try – I just can’t…”

           But he is shaking his head, “No, no. That means they don’t know what they are doing. Not you.” He grins and lowers his voice to barely a whisper, “That just means I’m going to make you cum even harder now.”

           His thumb goes to your clit and another finger slips inside of you. Moving his fingers inside of you swiftly and dragging his thumb across your clit is more pleasure than you have felt in your entire life. His t-shirt becomes balled up in your fist as you start to moan.

           Your pussy is so wet that you can hear the soft noises it makes when Sam rams his fingers in you. His thumb is teasing your clit so slowly that it is driving you insane. You whimper and close your eyes. You can feel him watching you.

           “Just like that,” He mumbles to you, “See, I know what I’m doing.”

           Letting out a ragged breath, you say, “I haven’t finished yet.”

           “Because I don’t want you to.” He replies and then wiggles his fingers deep inside of you.

           Something in that movement strikes a nerve because the pleasure that overtakes you makes you arch your back and gasp. His thumb is circling your clit now rapidly, the motion causing you to shudder. You feel your eyes roll back in pleasure.

           “See, now I want you to cum.” He says casually as if he isn’t making you feel things you had never felt before.

           You can feel his eyes on you and you feel embarrassed. You are so close to finishing and yet you are too shy…

           As if sensing your thoughts, he takes his free hand and tilts your face to look at him. Then he props himself up again and resumes finger fucking you.

           “I want to watch your face when I make you cum.” He orders you.

           Then he adds a third finger to your soaking wet pussy and rubs your clit so quickly that it is too much. You let out a moan and can feel your climax rock through you. You are thrusting your hips against his fingers, fucking them as if they were his cock.

           “That’s right,” Sam whispers, “See, you can cum after all.”

           You can’t even reply. All you can do is rock your hips and moan. Your brain is completely blank. Sam’s fingers are buried deep inside you as you climax. You can feel his eyes on you, watching you intently.

           “Jesus, you look good.” He murmurs in your ear.

           With one final moan, your orgasm finally subsides. You lay there in the bed, dazed and feeling as if a train hit you. Sam gently pulls his fingers out of you and licks them clean. You watch him, entranced, as he licks his fingers.

           Still out of breath, you can’t help but ask, “If that’s what you do between friends, what do you do to your girlfriend?”

           “Hmm, I guess you will have to be my girlfriend to find out.” He remarks.

           A lot has happened tonight but for some reason, this takes you by surprise the most, “What?”

           “Come on. How long are we going to do this song and dance for? We keep pretending we aren’t interested in each other but I think we just finger fucked and sucked our way into a relationship.”

           You laugh weakly, still wiped from your orgasm, “Yeah, I guess so.”

           Then, he pulls you in towards him. Your head rests on his chest. You can hear his heart beating rapidly and you close your eyes, taking in the scent of him.

           “You’ll find out what I do to my girlfriends tomorrow night.” He whispers in your ear before kissing the top of your head.

           With your heart so happy it might burst, and your body so worn out it feels as if you just ran ten miles, you fall asleep in Sam Drake’s arms.


End file.
